Primer Y Ultimo Pecado
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura invita a sus compañeros de equipo a tomar un helado, pero al final solo llega Kakashi a su encuentro. Pero lejos de decepcionarse ambos disfrutan de su mutua compañía mientras saborean un delicioso helado y algo mas...


**PRIMER Y ÚLTIMO PECADO**

**Capítulo 1: GULA**

**Empezado: 13-abril-2012 Terminado: 14-abril-2012**

Kakashi camina lentamente por las bulliciosas calles de Konoha y leyendo el último volumen de su novela favorita. De pronto, entre la multitud, se divisa una pequeña nevería con algunas mesas al aire libre, en una de ellas se encuentra su joven aprendiz: Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi sonríe, guarda su librito en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y rápidamente se dirige donde su alumna.

—¡Hola Sakura! —Apareciendo frente a la pelirosa, Kakashi levanta la mano saludando.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Llego! —Sakura se levanta de su asiento apoyando sus manos en la mesa, fijando la vista en su sensei.

—¡Hehe! Sí, estoy aquí. —Kakashi entrecierra su único ojo visible y se rasca la cabeza mientras sonríe bajo la máscara.

—Creí que no vendría, llevo horas esperando… —Sakura hace una mueca de tristeza y desvía la mirada.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —Preocupado, el jounin se inclina y acerca su mano para intentar rozar la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Mmm… En realidad no. ¡Jeje! —Sorpresivamente Sakura levanta la mirada y sonríe alegremente; Kakashi queda inmóvil, con la mano extendida y rosando los cabellos de la joven.

Sakura ríe un poco al mirar los ojos confusos de su maestro, que ahora se encuentran más cerca que nunca, luego desvía su mirada en dirección de la mano de su sensei y al verlo sujetar su cabello ríe aún más.

Kakashi se da cuenta de la cercanía y de inmediato recupera la compostura. —Este… Sakura… yo…

—¡Hehe! ¡Vamos Sensei! ¡Siéntese¡ ¿Qué desea ordenar? —Alegre, Sakura vuelve a su asiento y estirando el pie sujeta y acerca una silla a su maestro. Este la observa, ríe por la acción de su aprendiz, sujeta la silla y se sienta a su lado.

—Creo que tomare un café.

—¿En serio? ¿No desea algo más? Recuerde que yo invito. —Sakura alegre levanta su bolso y se lo muestra a Kakashi. —Hoy recibí mi pagooo…— La pelirosa mueve el bolso de un lado a otro frente a Kakashi.

—Jeje. No, gracias, creo que sería aprovecharme demasiado de ti.

—Vamos sensei, no sea tímido. Usted puede aprovecharse de mi todo lo que quiera. —Kakashi la observa y sonríe pícaramente, Sakura se sonroja y apenada fija su vista en la mesa. — Bueno, quiero decir que puede ordenar lo que quiera…

Kakashi sonríe, adora verla sonrojar. — Solo quiero café. —El Hatake apoya su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano, la observa y sonríe. Ella lo observa y sonríe también.

—Bien, entonces un café será. ¡Señorita!—La pelirosa levanta la mano y de inmediato una mesera se acerca hacia ellos.

—¿Que desea ordenar?

—Un café, un helado jumbo especial y una malteada de fresa. —Sin titubear Sakura responde a la camarera, Kakashi sonríe ante la orden y al sentir su mirada Sakura no puede contener la risa.

—¡Jeje! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiere helado también?

—No gracias, creo que solo te observare.

—Bien, pero luego no me pida ¡eh!

—Está bien, no lo hare. —Ambos ninjas se miran y se pierden en sus mutuas miradas.

—Ejem… —La camarera interviene. —Si eso es todo en un momento traeré su orden. —La muchacha da media vuelta y se aleja.

—¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Gracias! —Sakura grita un poco, la muchacha voltea, le sonríe y se aleja.

—Y… entonces… —Kakashi recarga su rostro sobre su brazo y observa a Sakura.

—Entonces… —Sakura lo observa, sonríe tímidamente y recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, derechita, desvía su mirada a todas direcciones menos donde se encuentra su maestro, este sonríe ante su actuar.

—¿Donde esta Naruto y Sasuke? —Sakura abre los ojos, mira hacia la mesa y sonríe temerosa.

—Este… no sé. Deben estar entrenando o algo así… —Con tímida sonrisa, Sakura mantiene su rostro fijo en la mesa, desviando su mirada ocasionalmente hacia su maestro.

—Entonces no sabes… ¿cierto?

—N…nop… —Sakura sonríe, Kakashi la observa y sonríe también.

Ambos guardan silencio varios minutos, intercambian miradas, sonrisas. Sakura se sonroja un poco por momentos y Kakashi parece más divertido a cada minuto.

—Ejem… Aquí está su orden. —Kakashi observa a la camarera, sonríe y se incorpora dejando libre la mesa, ella coloca el pedido y se retira de inmediato.

—¡Te salvaste!

—¿Me salve?

—Si, cuando bebo café me olvido de todo. —De un ágil movimiento el jounin se deshace de su máscara, los ojos de Sakura se fijan en su maestro y por un instante parecen brillar. No es común ver ese rostro sin mascara.

—¡Qué bueno! —Sakura sonríe, Kakashi la observa a la vez que toma un sorbo de su café. La joven pelirosa mantiene la mirada en los ojos de su sensei, a la vez que sujeta su malteada, para de inmediato darle una gran trago y dejarla a la mitad.

Ambos disfrutan sus bebidas, intercambian miradas y tras unos segundos ambos bajan sus vasos y los colocan sobre la mesa. Se miran nuevamente, sonrien, intentan contener las risas y finalmente, ceden ante el rostro de cada uno.

—Jeje tiene café en su cara. —Sakura toma una servilleta y la acerca al rostro de su sensei.

—Y tú tienes malteada en la tuya. —Kakashi realiza la misma acción y acerca su mano hacia su alumna.

Ambos se acercan un poco y divertidos acarician, lentamente, la comisura de los labios de cada uno con la servilleta. Al terminar, casi al mismo tiempo, bajan sus manos y las descansan al filo de sus sillas, pero sus asientos están muy cerca y sus dedos se rozan ligeramente. Cruzan miradas, sonríen ante el ligero contacto de sus dedos, que es casual y un poco intencional, sonríen divertidos y disfrutan la cercanía durante algunos segundos.

—¿Quiere helado sensei? —Alegre, Sakura sujeta con ambas manos el enorme recipiente ovalado y de cristal que contiene varias bolas de helado de vainilla, fresa y chocolate intercaladas. Esparcidas sobre estas hay chispas de chocolate y trocitos de nuez, y en uno de los extremos hay dos galletas incrustadas.

—¿Seguro que no quiere? — Sakura toma una de las galletas se la muestra a Kakashi.

—No, gracias Sakura. —Kakashi toma su café y le da un sorbo sin quitar la vista de tu alumna.

—Bien, entonces me la comeré yo. —Con agilidad, y de un par de mordidas, Sakura acaba con la inocente galleta. —Kakashi la observa divertido, pero de pronto se da cuenta que un poco de helado escurre por la mejilla de Sakura.

Por un instante el jounin se imagina a si mismo limpiando el rostro de su pequeña, igual que hace unos minutos, pero de pronto Sakura acerca su mano a su propio rostro, y deslizando lentamente el dedo índice por su mejilla retira todo el helado que ahí se encontraba alojado. La pelirosa observa la pequeña porción de nieve en su dedo y tras unos segundos lo introduce en su boca cubriéndolo por completo con sus labios.

Kakashi queda hipnotizado ante la escena, por un momento se imagina a él mismo probando ese helado de los labios de Sakura. —_Mmm… los labios de Sakura…_

—¿Dijo algo sensei?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Este… no, nada. _—¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta…?_ —Kakashi acerca su café y lo bebe con nerviosismo.

Sakura nota algo raro en su sensei pero no alcanza a dilucidar que es y sin pensarlo mucho la joven vuelve a sus asuntos. Sujeta una cuchara plástica y con agiles maniobras, de una kunoichi medica experta, va diseccionando el helado y consumiéndolo con rapidez.

—¡Mmm! ¡Me encanta el helado!

—Lo sé, Sakura, lo se… — Kakashi no puede dejar de observarla, no puede sacar de su mente la idea de probar ese helado… y esos deliciosos labios… —_Los labios de Sakura… —_En ese instante Sakura voltea hacia su maestro y este desvía la mirada al tiempo que acerca su vaso de café a sus labios.

Por un momento Kakashi finge disfrutar de su café, pero hace tiempo que Sakura noto que el vaso estaba vació. Y al ver a su maestro beber un café invisible no puede hacer otra cosa más que reír.

—¡Jeje! ¿Desea otro café sensei? —Ante tales palabras Kakashi observa el interior del vaso dándose cuenta de que está vacío y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

—No gracias Sakura, así estoy bien. –Kakashi sonríe.

—¿Y no quiere un poco de helado? Lleva rato mirándome, seguro se le antojo. —Sakura inclina la cabeza y sonríe a su maestro. Kakashi la observa cautivado y sin darse cuenta fija sus ojos en los labios de la pelirosa. Cada movimiento de estos le parece… tentador…

—Sí, se me antojo… —Kakashi observa los labios de su pequeña.

—¡En serio! ¿Desea probar? —Sakura toma la galleta que sobra y se la acerca a su sensei.

—¡Claro, me encantaría! —Mirando de reojo los labios de su joven aprendiz, el jounin sujeta la galleta y la sostiene por un momento. Sakura mantiene su vista fija en el jounin e impaciente, acerca su rostro un poco más para no perderse detalle.

Kakashi sonríe y de un solo bocado acaba con la deliciosa galleta. Sakura abre los ojos ante la acción, fija su mirada en los labios de su sensei, levanta la mano y por un momento parece que la acercara a su maestro pero se detiene, sonríe y divertida vuelve a su asiento.

—¿Le gusto? —Sakura no deja de mirar el rostro de su maestro.

—¡Si, estuvo delicioso!

—¿Quiere más? —Sakura acerca la cuchara llena de helado a su sensei, este la observa y por un instante duda…

—Este… no, gracias Sakura, termínatelo tú, es tuyo y te encanta el helado. —Kakashi sonríe.

Por un instante Sakura parece decepcionada, la joven baja la mirada y el jounin la observa con preocupación. De pronto la pelirosa alza la vista sonriente. —¡Muy bien! ¡Me lo terminare!

Sin mayores argumentos Sakura volvió a su postre y con agilidad, rápido pero calmadamente, la joven kunoichi pronto hizo desaparecer todo el contenido del recipiente.

Kakashi la observo atento, esperando ansioso una oportunidad de ver nuevamente tan maravillosa escena. Por un momento se desanimó, pero tras la última cucharada sus esperanzas renacieron.

—¡Por fin! ¡Termine! —Satisfecha Sakura se recargo en su asiento, relamiéndose los bigotes, pero en uno de los extremos de sus labios, su rosada lengua, noto un sabor dulce todavía.

Moviendo la mano lentamente, Sakura la dirige a su mejilla, pero antes de tocar su propia piel Kakashi se levanta y sujeta su mano.

—Permíteme… —Con rapidez el peliplata acerca sus dedos hasta rozar los labios de su joven aprendiz. Esta permanece inmóvil observando los ojos de su sensei.

Lentamente Kakashi desliza sus dedos hasta la comisura de los labios de su pequeña. Da un pequeño giro, se detiene un segundo y vuelve recorriendo sus pasos hasta llegar a la parte media de los labios de la joven donde se detiene nuevamente. Intrigada, Sakura separa ligeramente sus labios permitiendo que los dedos de su maestro entren ligeramente dentro de su boca. Tímida, la lengua de la kunoichi se acerca lentamente hasta sentir el contacto con su sensei y el delicioso sabor a chocolate, vainilla y fresa inunda su paladar.

Kakashi sonríe al sentir la lengua de su pequeña en la yema de sus dedos, sin pensarlo mucho retira su mano dejando a la joven intrigada por su actuar. El jounin observa la pequeña porción de helado que aún queda en la punta de sus dedos y sin dudarlo los introduce a su boca.

Saboreando cada instante e intentando distinguir cada sabor de helado y separarlo del dulce néctar de la boca de su joven acompañante, Kakashi cierra los ojos y se desconecta del mundo por un instante.

Al abrir nuevamente sus parpados, el jounin observa a una Sakura sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos hacía él, sonrojada por completo e inmóvil cual pequeña liebre indefensa ante su depredador.

Kakashi sonríe ante la escena, se levanta y hace un ademan de agradecimiento.

—¡Gracias Sakura, estuvo delicioso! Pero debo irme, tú sabes, asuntos pendientes que deben atenderse. Nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamiento. ¡No faltes! —Sonriente, Kakashi da media vuelta y camina lentamente aun disfrutando aquellos sabores en su boca.

—¡Eh! ¡Kakashi, espere…! —No ha dado ni cinco pasos cuando una pequeña mano sujeta su brazo y le hace voltear. Sakura está frente a él nuevamente. —¡Hay algo que falta! —La joven levanta los brazos y sujeta el rostro de Kakashi por ambos lados acercándolo hacia ella.

El jounin se agacha hasta que su rostro queda al alcance de la ojijade. Sakura le mantiene sujeto y poco a poco acerca su rostro al de su sensei. La cercanía es evidente y lentamente el espacio entre sus labios se va acortando. Cautivado, Kakashi permanece inmóvil mientras observa el actuar de su alumna.

El contacto parece evidente, pero justo antes de que sus labios se rocen siquiera, Sakura se detiene. Kakashi la observa intrigado y esta le sonríe. Ligeramente, Sakura gira el rostro de su sensei y besa tiernamente la comisura de su boca.

El jounin parece estar soñando, esa suavidad y dulzura en sus labios, esa calidez y ternura… —_Debe ser un sueño…—_De pronto siente algo suave y húmedo que intenta entrar por entre su boca, Kakashi le permite la entrada ligeramente al tiempo que acerca su lengua para inspeccionar al visitante.

El contacto es fugaz pero electrizante… _—¡La lengua de Sakura!_ —Kakashi intenta encontrarla nuevamente pero se ha ido. Sin embargo puede sentirla deambulando por su mejilla, acariciando suavemente una pequeña área por encima de la comisura de su boca.

Tras unos segundos que parecen una hermosa eternidad, la tímida visitante vuelve a sus labios despidiéndose de ellos con un ligero roce.

Sakura se aleja un par de pasos, se inclina ligeramente, cruza las manos por detrás de su espalda y se relame los labios disfrutando algo que no se puede precisar. Kakashi la observa atónito, ella sonríe, se sonroja, desvía la mirada un segundo pero de inmediato vuelve a fijarla en su sensei.

—Este… tenia helado en el rostro… —Sakura sonríe divertida al tiempo que señala su propio rostro. —Pero estaba un poco seco así que tuve que esforzarme. —Sakura intenta contener una ligera risa. —Bueno sensei, debo irme, usted sabe, hay compromisos que cumplir. ¡Nos vemos!

Sin titubear Sakura da media vuelta y se echa a correr, evidentemente feliz, pronto se aleja y Kakashi no hace más que observarla.

Sonriente, Kakashi se acerca a su silla nuevamente, toma asiento y recargándose en la mesa descansa el rostro sobre su mano.

—Sakura… ¡En verdad fue delicioso…! —Kakashi pierde su mirada en la distancia mientras detrás de él una camarera se acerca con un pequeño papel en la mano.

Fin… Por ahora…

—***—

Dedicado a todos los fans del Kakasaku, a mi amiga Shi y a todos los pecadores que como yo no pueden evitar probar y perderse en el dulce sabor de unos tiernos labios.


End file.
